Si no pudiese criar a un sirviente
by natalia clow
Summary: Yaoi/Oneshot/SebastiánXSnake.Inspirado en el capitulo 50.Ciel anunciá la llegada de Snake y también le dice a sebastián que tiene que educarlo y como siempre el efectivo mayordomo hace todo tal cual diga su amo,solo que por primera vez puso un carpicho


**DEDICADO COMPLETAMENTE A MI AMIGA LILLIE… ****ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE XD **

**Basado en el capítulo 50 de kuroshitsuji y en un comic que vi en zerochan XD bueno va a ser algo raro pero ojala guste. **

**Pareja: Sebastián X Snake**

**Advertencias: Violación, Sadismo. **

**Si no puedo criar a un sirviente…**

-Sí, mi amo.-Dijo algo molesto Sebastián al escuchar la orden de su amo.

-Bien, Sebastián. Entonces quiero que comiences lo antes posible.

-Como ordene. Si me disculpa me retiro.

Haciendo la venia y con su usual sonrisa inamovible, dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. La última orden de su amo, no era precisamente la más agradable, pero, a él nada le incumbía su lo que hacía su amo le agradaba a él o no, después de todo él sólo era el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive. "Ve y entrena a Snake" había dicho, pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que iba a ser una tarea difícil, ya teniendo a Bard a Finny y a Maylin, sabía que su amo siempre escogía los que menos estaban preparados para ser sirvientes.

-Bien, venga por aquí Snake.-Dijo Sebastián señalando una puerta.

-Está bien, dice Snake. Tenga cuidado dice Oscar.

Sebastián masajeándose la sien, simplemente empujo levemente Snake a la habitación, mostrando ahí unas prendas de la servidumbre además de su habitación.

-Aquí dormirás y tendrás que colocarte aquel traje.

-No sé cómo usar esas prendas, dice Snake.

-Bien, primero desnúdate entonces y ya te las pondré yo.

-Bu…bueno dice Snake.

Tímidamente colocaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo y las serpientes descendían por sus brazos y quedando sobre la cama, le dieron libertad a Snake de quitarse la ropa. El torso se dejó vislumbrar con su pálido cuerpo. La figura que delineaba la piel era totalmente pura a la vista. Se notaba las líneas azulinas recorrerle levemente la superficie y tomando un color rosa pálido, la piel se comenzaba a erizar.

-¿Con qué comienzo? Dice Snake.

-Primero-Dijo Sebastian mientras alcanzaba la camisa.- Estira los brazos y déjame colocarte la camisa.

Snake obedientemente levantó los brazos dejando que Sebastián le rodeara con la prenda blanca que no parecía contrastar con su piel. Poniéndose al frente de él, Sebastián comenzó a abotonar la camisa.

-Estoy nervioso, di….dice Snake.

Un leve sonrojo se pone en sus mejillas mientras Sebastián magistralmente ignora aquel acto que Snake acababa de hacer.

-Bien, ahora colocas el chaleco así, y por último tomas el corbatín y le doblas así.

-Estoy confundido dice Bronte.

-Ah…-Suspiró Sebastián.- ¿Qué no entendiste?

-El moño, ¿Va así? Dice Oscar.

-A ver…-Sebastián deshizo el moño, volviéndolo a hacer lentamente preguntó.- ¿Ahora sí?

-Entendido dice Bronte.

-Bueno, ahora…- Trajo en sus manos el pantalón.- ¿Puedes colocarte el pantalón solo verdad?

-Sí, dice Dan.

Sebastián separándose de él vio como se subía los pantalones y los apuntaba. Las serpientes rápidamente se subieron por sus piernas y quedándose al fin en sus hombros, dieron una imagen bastante contrariada a Snake.

-Bien, iré a presentarte con los demás sirvientes de la mansión. Después tendrás alguna guía de mi parte para las tareas que se darán.

-Está bien dice Oscar.

Saliendo de la habitación, Sebastián estaba pendiente de los movimientos tímidos de Snake. Si quería ser sincero, tenía un poco más de confianza en él que en el resto de los sirvientes. Se veía apacible y a pesar del aspecto no tan común, daba más aire de confianza que Bard o que finny, en especial de Meylin.

-Bien ¿Qué tal os ha parecido la mansión? –Preguntó Sebastián tratando de quitar aquel ambiente que s había formado.

-Pues, ahora que he podido estar bien en ella, me ha parecido acogedora, dice Snake.

-Sí, me alegra escuchar eso, después de todo gracias a esa tormenta mientras asesinaba a esas personas, dudo que hubiese podido conocer todo en su esplendor.

El silencio que siguió aquella frase fue fuerte y molesto. Sebastián tenía en claro que ese comentario debía dejar en claro lo desconfiado que estaba, a pesar de todo.

-Lo siento mucho, dice Snake, Omar, Emily, Dan, Goeth, Webter, Wordsworth y Keats.

-Sí, sí entiendo. Bien hemos llegado.

Abriendo la puerta dejando ver a los otros tres miembros de la servidumbre hizo entrar a Snake.

-Bien, desde ahora él hace parte de la casa Phantomhive como el mensajero, así que por favor, todos colaboremos con su integración a la casa.

Todos absortos miraron y después las serpientes haciéndose presentes asustaron a Maylin y a Bard.

-Cálmense, ellas no les morderán a menos que él se los ordene.

Todos tratando de estar en calma con las intrusas y con el nuevo sirviente, quedaron en silencio y después Bar, tomando más confianza se le acercó.

-Bu…Bueno, puedes contar con este genio en la cocina como tu compañero.

-Gra..Gracias.

Viendo esa reacción tan pacifica, Meylin y Finny se fueron acercándolo e integrándolo.

-Snake, para la próxima, habla más fuerte y deja esa timidez.

Y saliendo de la habitación, dejó a Snake con el resto. Si bien en ese momento le convenía dejarlos a todos conociéndose y él pudiendo adelantar la comida para el amo, sabía que no había cumplido a cabalidad la orden de su amo, y él siendo un mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, no podía dejar las ordenes a medias, simplemente le aplazaría el amaestramiento, mientras terminaba las tareas rápidamente.

Sus ya tan acostumbrados movimientos hábiles, no dejaban de sorprender cuando ahora se mostraban más armoniosos y rápidos tratando de hacer que todo estuviera perfecto antes de que Meylin o Bard o Finny arruinaran la comida.

-El postre…- murmuró Sebastián mientras abría la despensa buscando algunas uvas pasas y algo de polvo para hornear.- Tendré que hacerle una tarta seca de uvas y almendras, con recubierta de crema dulce.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? dice Oscar

-Ah, Snake.-Dijo sin inmutarse Sebastián mientras rápidamente hacía la masa con los huevos y la harina. –Está bien, no necesito ayuda, pero, lo único que te pido es que no armen desorden con los otros tres, mientras le instruyo en su deber como mensajero.

-Entendido dice Emily.

Ignorando magistralmente a Snake, puso a hornear a la tarta mientras rápidamente cuidaba el almuerzo de su amo.

El pescado que había preparado ya estaba listo igual que la tarta. Sirviendo notó que el joven amo estaba con una cara algo molesta mientras leía una carta.

-¿Qué ha pasado amo?

-Un improvisto.-suspirando y colocando su mano sobre su frente, se cubrió el ojo con ella.- Lissy dijo que quería venir a celebrar la fiesta de los enamorados.

-¿Cuándo?

-Al parecer está emocionada, así que espero que este llegando hoy o si no mañana.

-Es verdad ¿Quiere que preparé algo para la fiesta?

-No. No quiero que Lissy piense mal y crea que la fiesta va a ser algo en grande. Ilusionarla más sería desastroso.

-Amo, pero, no ponga esa cara que la señorita Elizabeth sólo quiere verlo feliz.

-Y feliz me haría que no hiciera estas fiestas.

-Usted sólo dice eso porque no sabe bailar.

La cara de Ciel se sonrojó mientras que frunciendo el ceño, se mandó el primer bocado a la boca.

-No es cierto…-susurró mientras masticaba.

Sebastián sonriendo dejó servido el té y la tarta mientras salía a buscar a Snake para terminar la orden de su amo.

-Bien, ahora que eres el mensajero del amo, tendrás que tener en cuenta, que una vez al mes el amo manda una carta a la reina y si conoces bien Londres sabrás que no has de entregarla a la puerta del palacio real, si no a la oficina que está destinada especialmente para recibir las cartas para la reina ¿Entendido?

-Entendido dice Snake.

-Ahora, necesito ayuda porque la señorita Elizabeth, viene a hacer una fiesta en donde la mansión tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para lo que ella requiera así que por favor, este pendiente de las indicaciones en las que yo le pueda pedir ayuda.

-Entendido dice Emily.

La tarde claramente ya mostraba los retazos del día que acaba y que siendo sumergida en la más espontanea oscuridad, abriga al mundo con sus colores tenues.

-Sebastián.-Dijo Ciel mientras se paraba a desperezarse.- Cierra las cortinas y tráeme luz.

-Como ordene.

Rápidamente se vio iluminada la habitación mientras Sebastián se ocupaba de todo.

-Amo, hoy habrá un té de rosas traído de los delicados campos franceses, con una torta de nueces y cerezas recubierta de un ligero dulce de fresas.

-Está bien y Sebastián dime ¿Cómo se está comportando Snake?

-Hasta el momento sin ningún problema Amo. Incluso se comporta mejor que los otros tres.

-Si escucho eso de ti, plena confianza me da.

-Sí amo.

-Bien Sebastián, ya puedes irte.

-Como ordene.

Mientras Sebastián salía de la oficina de Ciel, se escucharon el relinchar de unos caballos. Las manos impecables de Sebastián pasaron por sus delicados cabellos negros, arrastrándolos para atrás, con tal de dejar una imagen presentable ante la madre de Elizabeth.

-Buenas noches.

-Siempre tan desaliñado como siempre.-Respondió secamente Lady Middleford.

-Hola.-Saludó alegremente Elizabeth.

La muchacha rápidamente pasó hacia el interior de la casa mientras que desaliñando su rostro, mostró su desagrado por el sombrío ambiente que reinaba en la mansión.

Comenzó a disponer de todos sus materiales para volver alegre la sala que al día siguiente se habría de convertir en el salón de baile para la fiesta del día de los enamorados.

Sebastián si apenas pudo sonreír ante la actitud de Elizabeth cuando su amo bajó, no precisamente feliz por el alboroto que, ya esperado, no dejaba de ser molesto.

-Tía, Lissy buenas noches.

La niña alegremente abrió sus brazos y se lazó sobre el joven.

-¡Ciel! Te he extrañado tanto.

La mirada algo desaprobatoria de Lady Middleford le incomodaba un poco a Ciel, pero, mantuvo el abrazo de Lissy.

-Que llegarás hoy por la noche era algo que no me esperaba.-Dijo Ciel que ya habiendo pasado la gran parte de la tarde, realmente no había esperado que llegaran tan tarde.

-Es que-Dijo titubeante Elizabeth.-No he podido aguantar las ganas de verte.

Era de esperarse las respuestas impulsivas de Elizabeth, a la que reprocharle algo, se había desechado siempre.

La noche pasó rápidamente mientras acomodaban el poco equipaje y eran guiadas a sus cuartos, mientras, Sebastián tratando de parecer lo menos desalineado posible, se quedó ayudando.

Snake curioso miraba tratando de ver si Sebastián le hacía alguna señal para él ir a ayudar, pero, pasó desapercibido y una corta presentación por parte de Ciel, fue su único contacto con las invitadas.

La noche se hizo mañana y Elizabeth siendo la primera en levantar a todo el mundo, su singular gusto en la moda, fue con lo que los sirvientes fueron levantados. Los trajes color rosa igual que los accesorios para los trajes, todos fueron siendo rápidamente usados y los sirvientes se vieron disfrazados de criaturas extrañamente adorables para los ojos de Elizabeth.

Sebastián con su singular gorro rosa, se fue a preparar la comida con Bard que extrañamente estaba vestido con una linda camisa con encajes azules y que caían delicadamente, se podría decir que hasta bello era, sino fuera Bard un hombre robusto que contrastaba violentamente con la delicadeza del atuendo.

La reunión rápidamente se tornó como siempre era característico de ella, extraña. Elizabeth por algún motivo pensó que Snake en su timidez era adorable, por lo que el atuendo para él, fue excesivamente adornado de accesorios y de un vestido.

El corset que apretaba magistralmente la cintura de Snake, le era tortuoso, pero, por menos, no expresaba realmente su molestia. Una falda corta que caía hasta la mitad de su rodilla y unas medías llenas de encajes y bordados, adornaban sus piernas. Los zapatos no fueron menos despreciados para el traje. Unos zapatos de charol de color negro que tenían punta redonda y una hebilla plateada con una cinta para amárrale ahí.

-Te ves adorable.-Dijo emocionada Elizabeth al ver su "obra de arte".

Realmente era adorable, si no contamos con el hecho que es un hombre. Las figuras contrastaban con lo estéticamente aceptado para estos trajes que eran los hombros delicados y las cinturas delgadas, contando también las delineadas piernas que no mostraban ningún trabajo. Snake no ocultaba el hecho de que su figura fuera un poco más robusta que la de las mujeres.

Vergüenza era la palabra exacta. La timidez era directamente proporcional a lo escandaloso del traje para él. Sentado escondido entre sus cabellos escondía como mejor podía su vergüenza. Sin sus serpientes se sentía mucho más inseguro, ya que Sebastián expresó claramente que tenía que tenerlas alejadas de la reunión, dado a la posible molestia de Lady Middleford y de Elizabeth.

-Siéntate derecho.-Dijo Sebastián sorprendiéndolo con una palmada en la espalda.

Rápidamente se puso en la posición indicada y a pesar de que trataba de bajar la mirada, no puedo hacerlo por la compañía de Sebastián. Elizabeth colocó música mientras que cogía a Ciel y comenzaban a bailar. Maylin empezó a bailar con Bard, mientras que Finny comenzó a bailar con Sebastián.

Lady Middleford se negó a bailar excusando que no bailaría con un desalineado como Sebastián, y este a su vez tratando de ser amable, se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de Finny.

Snake encogido sobre sí, prácticamente estaba siendo ignorado de la fiesta. Levantaba la mirada tratando de buscar alguien que le hubiese notado, pero, no fue así. Nadie pareciera preocuparse porque él estuviese sentado.

Ciel, dejando a Lissy, invito a bailar a Lady Middleford, que aceptando, salió a bailar. Lissy, sin querer dejar de bailar, tomó a Finny y dejando a Sebastián sin pareja, le dijo que sacara a bailar a Snake.

Sebastián, corrió sus cabellos hacia atrás en símbolo de su no tan disimulado fastidio. Extendió la mano y Snake algo indeciso se sonrojó.

-Mira a frente, espalda recta.

Rápidamente Snake al escuchar la orden se puso así y tomando la mano de Sebastián, se paró a bailar. Este mayordomo parecía tener la desgracia de siempre conseguir parejas malas para el baile, pero también tenía la paciencia para esas parejas.

-Vamos, mueve primero la izquierda después la derecha, al ritmo que diga.-Colocando una mano en la cintura de Snake, comenzó a guiarlo.- Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, exacto, trata de seguir el ritmo.

Y magistralmente Snake comenzó a mostrar habilidades para el baile como si en verdad fuera un gran bailarín, aunque cuando todo es efecto de Sebastián. Un pie se movía al compas del otro y la danza se desenvolvió hermosamente.

Dejando sentando a Snake, Sebastián se fue a servir el almuerzo. El traje que llevaba Snake, que lógicamente no podía quitarse, le estaba impidiendo ayudar en cualquier tarea.

El almuerzo se desarrollo como estaba previsto y tanto lady Middleford y Elizabeth, estuvieron complacidas ante el almuerzo y el agasajo que tuvo Ciel con ellas. Sebastián recogiendo los platos y organizando las salas, se dio cuenta que tanto Lady Middleford y Elizabeth, estaban montando el carruaje ¿Ya se iba? Era anormal que pasara eso, así que dejando rápidamente todo organizado, se presentó en la puerta, con Ciel.

-Amo ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi tía dice que se ha presentado un infortunio.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Vino alguien a entregar una carta.

Sebastián miró extrañado aquella acción y mirando a Ciel como preguntándole "¿Quiere que vaya con ellas?" y este respondió negativamente. El carruaje se perdió en la espesura del bosque y entrando a la casa, sólo reinaba la paz.

-Tomaré un descanso, Sebastián, levántame a las cinco.

-Como ordene.

Viendo alejar la pequeña figura de Ciel, Sebastián se fue hacia la cocina a comenzar a preparar la merienda del amo y a terminar de organizar todo dado al desorden.

Llegando a la cocina, se fijo que no había señal de vida de ninguno de los otros sirvientes, cosa que realmente era rara. Bard, Finny y Meylin ¿Sin hacer desorden? Algo debía estar mal. Comenzando a visitar las habitaciones, se dio cuenta de que no estaban en ellas. Cuando decidió dejar así, escuchó ruido en el jardín. Las risas de los tres sirvientes eran bien reconocidas mientras que Sebastián curioso, fue a ver.

-Vamos, vamos.-Decía alegre Finny mientras jalaba la falda de Snake.

-Que te ves adorable.-Dijo burlándose Bard, pero con tono amistoso.

-Bailemos.-Dijo Meylin extendía su mano.

Sebastián suspiró y dándose cuenta que sólo querían integrar al grupo a Snake, se devolvió a la cocina, aprovechando de que si estaban jugando, poco tiempo iba a quedar para que destrozaran la cocina o los platos.

Bien sabía que su amo como siempre tomaría algo de Té con algún postre suave, así que de nuevo comenzó a pensar que hornear. Y de esta manera, se fue toda la tarde para la mansión Phantomhive.

Habiendo acostado ya al amo, Sebastián se dirigió a su habitación. Una figura blanca y escurridiza se deslizaba por la esquina y supuso que sería de Snake. Agarrando a la serpiente la llevó al cuarto de Snake.

-Se te ha escapado esta serpiente.-Dijo a nada más entrar.

El silencio fue la respuesta. Alumbrando con el candelabro se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Dejando la serpiente dentro de la habitación, se dispuso a buscarlo y encontrándolo en la sala de baile, le vio temblando con varias serpientes rodeándolo.

-¡Snake!-Gritó Sebastián.

Este se incorporó y viendo de donde venía la voz vio a Sebastián.

-Bu…Buenas.

-¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo?

-Yo… he estado aquí dado a que he querido ayudar a organizar todo esto, dice Emily.

Sebastián notó que faltaban algunas cosas por organizar, pero, no había pensado que fueran urgentes, por lo que no las había organizado inmediatamente, el detalle de Snake, le había confundido un poco.

-Déjalo así y ve a dormir.

-Sí, dice Oscar.

Subiendo las escaleras, Sebastián notó que Snake no se había quitado el vestido que Elizabeth le había puesto ¿Acaso le había gustado? Bueno, los gustos raros de él, no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Puedo pedir un favor? Dice Snake.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puedes ayudar a quitar el vestido? Dice Emily.

-¿Eh? ¿No te lo puedes quitar tu mismo?

-Tiene muchas cintas en la espalda y no alcanzo a quitarlas, dice Goeth.

-Ya veo, entonces ya lo hago yo.

-Gracias dice Oscar.

El silencio hacia la habitación fue algo incomodo, pero, no lo era en algún extremo molesto. Ya estando en la habitación, Sebastián dejo el candelabro en la mesa de Snake y se dispuso a desvestirlo.

-Bien, voltéate.

Snake dándole la espalda a Sebastián, dejo que este comenzara a quitar las cintas. La suave tela de los guantes de Sebastián acariciaba la piel de Snake y este con más vergüenza que de costumbre comenzó a encogerse sobre sí, mientras trataba de calmar su descontrolada timidez que sólo le estaba haciendo sentir extraño.

-Listo.- Dijo Sebastián quitando el corset de Snake y la camisa cayo por acción propia dejando ver la fina espalda de Snake.

El frío hizo que corriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y Snake cubriéndose asintió sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido Sebastián ante la reacción de Snake.

-Na...Nada, dice Snake.

Esa reacción tan retraída sólo exasperaba al mayordomo, que ya al límite de su paciencia que extrañamente se le había rebasado en poco tiempo, quería hacer que dejara de ser así.

Lanzándosele a Snake, este soltó un grito ahogado en la sorpresa y se dejó guiar a la cama en donde rebotó duramente.

-Deja esa actitud. Un miembro de la casa Phantomhive, no se comporta de esa manera.

Arrancando violentamente las prendas de Snake dejándolo en la más pura desnudes hizo que este se encogiera de miedo haciendo que la furia de Sebastián fuera más intensa. Por el miedo, las serpientes como si comenzaran a entender que Snake estaba siendo atacado, comenzaron a mostrar sus colmillos amenazando a Sebastián que sin ningún problema, cogió a una por una y amarrándolas las botó lejos.

-Déjalas. -Se animó a decir Snake.

Sebastián sonrió mientras que sus ojos, se tornaban en un fondo vislumbrado de varios colores, hacía alejar a los reptiles. El miedo también recorrió la espina dorsal de Snake, que simplemente se quedó paralizado.

Sebastián se humedecía los labios, mientras que alegre sacando su más macabra sonrisa, rasgaba en jirones el vestido de Snake, haciéndolo retazos. Cogiendo una de las tiras que antes era vestido, le ató los brazos a la cabecera de la cama, mientras que con otros pedazos ató sus piernas a su cuello haciéndolo quedar en una posición de fácil acceso para Sebastián, pero algo incomoda para Snake.

Este sólo podía sonrojarse y dejar que sus lágrimas mostraran el terror. Los guantes de Sebastián fueron quitados delicadamente por este, quien los dejó encima de la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

Las magistrales manos comenzaron a explorar ese cuerpo, si quería ser sincero se sentía extasiado ante la delicadeza del cuerpo, una piel como si la luz nunca hubiera hecho contacto en ella. Era hermosa, pero, la persona que la portaba no lo era y le hacía sentir cierto escozor en la garganta, uno molesto. Era una molestia que detonaba el fastidio que sentía por la persona que portaba tan delicadas formas.

Dejando ver su clara intención de hacer sufrir a Snake, cogió el lazo del corset y con este amarró el miembro de Snake, mientras hacía que fuese su cuello tirara del lazo. El dolor que notablemente sintió Snake hizo que comenzara a tomar una posición realmente incomoda ya que sus piernas que hacían que su torso bajara, haciendo que el lazo jalara su miembro, pero si estaba pendiente del lazo del miembro, su abdomen se cansaba por sostener sus piernas.

Poco a poco los intervalos de dolor y de descanso, fueron dejando amoratados tanto las piernas como el miembro, por lo que Sebastián complacido por la tortura que se notaba en el rostro ya cansado de Snake, soltó la cuerda del miembro y dejo que este descansar de su tortura y le volviese a irrigar sangre.

Los labios de Snake, temblaban febrilmente ante las sensaciones nuevas, mientras que tenía frío, el calor de las zonas donde era atado contrastaba y sentía desfallecer su abdomen y sus piernas que no resistían la fuerza que tenía que hacer para mantenerse en equilibrio.

Miraba en periodos cortos de tiempo como Sebastián parecía preparase para una tortura peor. Una de las velas del candelabro, fue cogida por Sebastián que sonreía maléficamente ante la idea que le había sobrecogido.

Apagando la vela, dejó caer un poco de la cera caliente sobre el torso de Snake que instantáneamente se puso rojo. La vela quedando libre de excesos de cera derretida, fue introducida en la boca de Snake. Este no tuvo más opción que aceptarla, ya que cuando la había negado, esta comenzaba a restregarse en sus dientes y encías haciéndole daño.

Su lengua trataba de alejar la vela de su garganta. Ferozmente pareciera que quisiera que fuera comida por Snake. Sacando el artefacto de la boca de Snake, comenzó a bajar hacía su entrepierna. Snake inocente, no podía imaginar que iba a ser penetrado con eso.

Cuando comenzó a sentir la opresión en su ano, que se dilataba forzadamente, comenzó a gritar, de esa manera molestando aún más a Sebastián, quien le amordazó.

-Despertaras a todos si gritas.-dijo susurrando penetrantemente.

Snake quedo inmóvil, a merced de lo que este tuviera por hacerle. El temblor se sentía por todo el cuerpo, tenía miedo. Con sus manos cerradas en puños fuertemente, trataba de quitar la atadura, pero no podía, sólo se hacía más daño en sus muñecas.

Mientras sentía el abrir antinatural de su cuerpo, que rodeaba a la vela, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras los gritos ahogados sonaban fuertemente.

Sebastián alegremente movía la vela en el interior, obligándole a dilatar y haciéndole sangrar. Pronto la entrepierna de Snake era un constaste entre los colores blanco de la piel y roja de la sangre. Sacando agresivamente la vela del interior dejó ver el dañado agujero.

Snake cerró las piernas y Sebastián molesto porque le impedía ver, le desató las piernas y dejó que se encogiera temblando y llorando silenciosamente. Después de un rato, al ver que Snake no se relajaba, Sebastián se molestó aún más, cogiendo agresivamente a Snake y abriéndolo de piernas dejaba ver que toda la entrepierna estaba mojada en sangre.

Pasando el dedo delicadamente sobre toda la piel sanguinolenta, se sintió extasiado ante la tortura. Puso su mano sobre el miembro frío de Snake y le sintió contraerse mirándole asustado. Sonriendo macabramente dejo su mano que acariciaba lentamente el lugar y se puso a morderle toda la extensión del cuello.

Sus dientes se clavaban en la piel mientras que hacía que sangrara y gritara. Mientras estaba concentrado haciendo gritar a Snake, sintió una mordida en su muslo, volteó a mirar y encontró a una de las serpientes de Snake.

-¿Quieres que la maté?- Preguntó molesto Sebastián.

La cara de Snake palideció y comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sebastián quitándose a la serpiente, impuso su presencia sobre el animal, que terminó enroscándose sobre su cuerpo y mostrando signos de sumisión, entonces Sebastián la colocó sobre el abdomen de Snake, esta se mantuvo quieta en su sitio hasta que Sebastián diciéndole que se moviera, está presentó señal de vida.

La serpiente confundida se deslizaba por el abdomen de Snake y se sentía lo nerviosa que estaba por el sonar de sus cascabeles. Snake trataba de hablarle pero la serpiente no escuchaba, sólo seguía la orden de Sebastián. De repente la serpiente se bajó por sus piernas llegando a los pies y cogiendo uno, se enrolló en él. Sebastián complacido, trasladó delicadamente el pie con la serpiente a la parte baja de la cama que tenía unas barandas y la serpiente se fue enrollando en la baranda sin soltar le pie, dejando, inmovilizada una de las piernas de Snake.

Pronto entendió Snake que si todas sus serpientes le ataban, estaría perdido, era más fácil zafarse de un montón de tela que de sus serpientes, además de caber la posibilidad de hacerles daño. Poco a poco las serpientes fueron saliendo de sus escondites a donde Sebastián las había obligado a meterse anteriormente, subieron a la cama.

Poco a poco fueron desplazándose por toda la cama, atando fuertemente las extremidades de Snake a la cama. Este asustado trataba de hablarle a sus serpientes, pero ninguna respondía. Se vio totalmente atado y sin ser capaz de resistirse por pensar en hacerle daño a alguna de sus serpientes, se quedo bastante sumiso.

Esa imagen era deleitable, varias serpientes danzaban por entre las piernas de Snake y se subían a su cuello y enrollaban delicadamente los brazos. Pronto la temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir, Sebastián no perdía le ritmo cuando se trataba de torturarle. Las serpientes bajaron hacia su entrepierna y danzando armoniosamente al toque de Sebastián hacían sentir corrientazos por toda la espina dorsal.

Nervioso cerraba los ojos mientras se retorcía tratando de cerrar las piernas en intentos fallidos. Pronto sintió que su miembro crecía en manos de Sebastián y más avergonzado trataba de zafarse.

Las manos del Sebastián delinearon la cintura de Snake y viendo como su cadera se movía para encontrarse con la mano, sonrió pícaramente. Bajó su cremallera y quitándose magistralmente el pantalón y dejando ver su miembro flácido, lo acercó a la boca de Snake.

-Vamos ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer no?

Snake miraba aterrado y asintió lentamente sacó la lengua y petrificado trataba de pensar en que debía hacer.

Sebastián comenzó a frotarse contra la lengua de Snake y con sus dedos fue abriendo la boca de este, metiendo su miembro en la cavidad. Esta se mantenía inmóvil ante el intruso y con un terror indefinible, sentía que se asfixiaba. Pronto comenzó a sentir que cogía consistencia dentro su cavidad el miembro de Sebastián. Dio un grito ahogado y Sebastián mostrando su sonrisa macabra, siguió frotándose contra su boca.

Después que vio su miembro ya con consistencia se paraba imponentemente; se separó de la boca de Snake e hizo que las serpientes lo soltaran de los pies. Snake estaba tan asustado que sus primeros intentos de rebelión fueron detenidos antes de comenzar. Sebastián cogió las piernas de Snake y las subió sobre su hombro, entonces pudo deslumbrar su agujero que se contraía con temor.

-Oe, Oe. –Dijo con su usual tono penetrante. – Te dolerá hasta partirte en dos si no te relajas un poquito.

Snake se contrajo aún más y unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Llorar no te librará de esto.

Sebastián bajó su rostro hasta la altura del ombligo y comenzó a mordisquear agresivamente toda la zona. Las marcas rojas no tardaron en aparecer en la nívea piel. No estaba siendo para nada delicado y el dolor no se transformaba en gozo, simplemente multiplicaba su terror.

La temperatura había ascendido de manera sutil pero mortal. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan seca la boca, que la lengua se pegaba al paladar.

Sebastián subió aún más las caderas de Snake hasta quedó de frente al pequeño agujero. Mordió los alrededores de este y abriéndose pasó con sus manos comenzó a lamer los alrededores del ano.

Se escuchó un gritó ahogado por parte de Snake.

-¿Con que gimes así? –Dijo descaradamente Sebastián.

El hueco comenzó a aflojarse ante la intrusión inesperada de los dedos y comenzó dilatar burdamente con sus dedos el lugar.

Se sentía la tensión en las piernas de Snake. Estaba tan terriblemente asustado que comenzó a tratar de moverse, pero todo era en vano. Le estaba doliendo y el terror solo hacía peor toda la situación.

Sebastián bajó la cintura de Snake y relamiéndose los labios, acercó su miembro a la entrada de Snake. La sintió tensa, pero ya había hecho cuanto había querido en dilatar el agujero. Metiendo el dedo índice, se abrió camino para poder meter la parte inicial de su miembro. Cuando pudo entrar lentamente dentro de Snake, cogió fuertemente las caderas de este y se estrelló contra el fondo de los interiores de Snake.

La voz de Snake detonando su dolor se escuchó por toda la habitación y Sebastián se rió en su cara acerca de escena tan jocosa para él. Golpeando el abdomen de Snake y luego comenzó sus vaivenes.

La carne parecía pegarse a su miembro y poco a poco lo lubricaba rústicamente con saliva. La disposición era cada vez más notoria y Snake ya ni siquiera lloraba, simplemente estaba ahí para la disposición de Sebastián.

El color le sobrecogió pero no se dejó embriagar por aquel sentimiento superficial de placer, quería uno más intenso y profundo que simplemente era capaz de conseguirse dejándose llevar en todos sus deseos.

Hizo que las serpientes de las muñecas de Snake se quitarán de ahí dejándole en "libertad". Las manos de Snake buscaron en vano algo con lo cual defenderse. Sebastián tomó una de las manos de Snake y se la colocó en la boca. Comenzó a morder los dedos entre cruel y dulcemente, dejando sus dientes marcados. Siguió bajando y fue mordiendo el brazo y luego pasando al hombro, mordió bruscamente.

Al no ver la reacción de dolor o de molestia de Sebastián se sintió molesto y penetrando más fuerte aún a Snake, esperaba que por lo menos se quejara. Con cólera sus vaivenes eran violentos y destructivos. Pudo notar que había hecho sangrar a Snake, pero eso la verdad es que poco le importaba.

Abrazó el cuerpo que parecía sin vida de Snake. Alzándolo hasta casi obligarlo a abrazarle, empezó a mover sus caderas para encontrar el punto donde lo superficial trascendía. Todo era inútil, esa sensación superficial le estaba molestando y mirando a su alrededor, pensaba jugar con lo que tuviera a su disposición.

Mirando a su alrededor encontró la vara con la que se quita la ceniza de la chimenea y sonrió macabramente. Quitándose a Snake de encima, lo coló boca bajo mientras él iba y traía el nuevo instrumento de juego.

Miró la consistencia de la vara y lamió la punta. Bajando el fierro por toda la columna se detuvo ante las níveas nalgas y dio un golpe certero en ellas. Snake saltó de la impresión y regalándole una mirada aterrada a Sebastián, identificó el objeto que lo había lacerado. Sebastián bajó la mano a una de las nalgas y la acarició, luego dando una palmada dura hizo temblar la carne que estaba ahí.

Al ver que había marcado a la perfección con un color rojo intenso el lugar del los dos golpes, dio certeramente con la vara otra golpe en una de las piernas.

-Penetrarte así sin más no tiene sentido. –Dijo con el tono que daba siempre su voz delicada y amable. –Así que diviérteme hasta el orgasmo.

Snake vio agitarse en modo de advertencia el fierro y asintió horrorizado. Se levantó con el dolor en su pierna y sus nalgas y se puso en el suelo sentado de manera sumisa. Sebastián se sentó en la cama y abriendo sus piernas dejó en claro que era lo que quería que hiciera.

Snake se acercó lentamente y tomó el pene que se erguía frente a él. Teniendo tanto asco que no era capaz de metérselo a la boca, comenzó a masturbarlo y la otra mano se fue a su boca, para lubricar sus dedos.

Su entrada estaba considerablemente dañada, pero, aún así quería evitar más daños. Sacando los dedos de su boca, los bajó a su entrada y metió con un dolor indescriptible los dedos en su interior. La mueca de dolor fue difícilmente disimulada, pero nadie se detuvo por ello.

Sebastián disfrutaba ante la vista que le estaba dando Snake y dejándose complacer vio que se estaba preparando. Sonrió macabramente y cogió la vara.

-Prepárate con esto.-Dijo mientras le pasaba el hierro.

Snake examinó el objeto y se asustó. Era considerablemente grande y se asustó terriblemente ante la idea de meterlo en su interior. Tratando de ganar tiempo trató de fingir como si sus dedos le estuvieran dado tanto placer que no pensaba en meterse nada ahí aparte de ello. La mentira no duró mucho y fue Sebastián el que hizo detener todo eso e hizo que Snake se apoyara en la cama levantando los glúteos.

-Efectivamente sí que te has dilatado.

Metiendo aquel objeto frío en el interior de Snake, hizo que este se irguiera. La voz le salía a medias, puesto que ya no sabía ni que decir.

-Veamos cuanto cabe en tu interior.

Mientras decía eso, fue metiendo el fierro en lentamente en el interior de Snake y este seguía aceptando con muy poca resistencia al intruso.

-Detente, dice Oscar. –Dijo a media voz Snake

Sebastián lo hizo, pero no porque él se lo dijera, si no porque ya la gran parte de la vara había entrado en su interior. Comenzó en una oscilación brusca con el objeto.

Las manos de Snake se crisparon, cogiendo desesperadamente las sabanas y reteniendo cualquier señal de dolor, incomodidad e ira, mordía las sabanas.

-Mira como está de listo este agujero.

Sebastián sacó el tubo del interior y dejó viendo como el agujero se dilataba y contraía. Pegandole una nalgada, hizo que se quitara de la cama y él sentándose en ella le dijo:

-Ahora penetrarte.

Snake levantó la mirada aún más horrorizado y tragando con dificultad su propia saliva, miró hacia el suelo y luego asintió. Levantándose se acercó a Sebastián y apoyándose en sus hombros, trató de buscar el miembro de él. Al encontrarlo, lo encontró flácido.

-Pues hay que ver. –Dijo con un tono de pesar fingido. –De tantas atenciones que te he dado, las propias han sido abandonadas.

Snake, se bajó de Sebastián y se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia su entrepierna. Con dificultad, tomó el miembro de Sebastián y lo acercó a su boca. El miembro flácido fue introducido en la cavidad y con esfuerzo Snake trataba de animarlo con su felación. Con su lengua delineaba la parte superior del miembro mientras con sus labios comenzaba a besar delicadamente. Bajando a sus testículos los metió en su boca y llenándose con ellos comenzó a comerlos delicadamente. El miembro como es natural comenzó a reaccionar, al notarlo Snake, se levantó y se apoyó de nuevo en Sebastián.

Buscando el pene y hallándolo, fue guiándolo a su entrada y lentamente fue introduciéndose en él. La cara fue descomponiéndose ante el intruso, pero seguía bajando por la ayuda de su peso. Sebastián tomando sus caderas le ayudó en el último tramo y luego de eso mirándolo con una expresión que quería decir "Pues bien hazlo tú solo" Snake comenzó a cabalgar a Sebastián. Este se acostó y Snake lentamente continuó moviéndose.

El ano se dilataba y se contraía según el miembro de Sebastián estuviera en su interior. La sensación fue sobrecogiéndolos y poco a poco Snake fue aumentando el ritmo. Las caderas se movía rítmicamente y como el ritmo había comenzado a aumentar, Snake en un descuido mientras subía sus caderas dejó salir el miembro de Sebastián de su interior, pero no hubo demora en volverlo a colocar en su interior.

Snake colocó sus manos en el abdomen de Sebastián y con ese apoyo, el ritmo se volvió descontrolado. El corazón latía fuertemente y los lastimeros gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Snake teniendo perlado el cuerpo, seguía moviéndose a pro de complacer a Sebastián.

Este agarrando a Snake, lo coloco apoyado en sus extremidades y él mismo comenzó a moverse. Snake escondió su rostro en sus brazos y se dejó penetrar en ese ritmo desbocado que estaba haciendo Sebastián.

Las pieles sonaban al chocar y se ponían rojas en donde había estado en contacto. Las manos de Sebastián se deslizaron por la espalda de Snake hasta tomar los hombros y hacer que este se levantara un poco. Ante el cambio de posición, sintió el apretón en su miembro anunciado su orgasmo.

Un suspiro roncó descansó en el oído de Snake y luego fue bruscamente arrancado de su interior un grito parecido.

Sebastián se separó de Sanke dejándolo acostado en la cama y él arreglándose un poco, se quedó ahí en ese silencio.

-Supongo que para mañana no se levantará.

Cogiendo sus cabellos y echándolos para atrás salió de la habitación de Snake de la forma tan casual, como había entrado y se había dado toda la escena.

-Es que no puedo confiar en ninguno de ustedes.

La desilusión a la que todas las mañanas se veía expuesto, pero que nunca se acostumbraba.

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron en coro los tres miembros de la servidumbre.

-Hoy estamos algo apurados así que necesito que por lo menos si no van a ayudar, no destruyan todo.

-Sí. –De nuevo respondieron en coro.

-Perdón. –dijo alegremente Finny. –Sebastián ¿Hoy Snake no nos va a colaborar?

Una ligera niebla pasó por sus ojos y luego sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, le dijo:

-Hoy Snake, está relevado de sus deberes.

-¿y eso por qué? –Preguntó impertinentemente Bard.

Sebastián magistralmente escapó a la pregunta y saliendo con el desayuno de su amo, desapareció de la escena.

Entrando en el estudio de Ciel, avanzó amablemente dirigiendo el saludo mañanero a su amo. Ciel recibió el desayuno y carraspeando un poco le miró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has cumplido mi orden?

Sebastián le miró con cara sonriente y poniendo a flor de piel lo obvio.

-Como mayordomo de la familia Phamtomhive ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiese criar a un sirviente?

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lillie espero no haberte decepcionado! Lo prometido es deuda y espero poder recomenzar la espera.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y bye boss~~**


End file.
